1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radiation monitors, and more specifically relates to an electromagnetic radiation monitor which may be worn by persons who may be exposed to potentially harmful levels of electromagnetic energy. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a personal electromagnetic radiation monitor which exhibits broadband frequency performance and polarization independence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made to make an electromagnetic radiation monitor which may be worn by a person working in areas where potentially harmful electromagnetic radiation may be present. Early studies, such as those reported by Beischer in his article Microwave Reflection, Diffraction and Transmission By Man, Department of Naval Aerospace Medical Research Lab, Pensacola, Fla., Jun., 1973, have shown that scattering from a body may produce errors greater than 2 dB. This scattering becomes more significant where broadband frequency performance and independence of polarization are desired monitor characteristics. To this date, no practical device having a broadband frequency response and being independent of polarization, to the knowledge of the inventor, has been successfully marketed.